Tribes and Clans
by pat8881099921
Summary: The Tribe of Rushing Water joins BloodClan in their desire to capture areas plentiful in prey. The Clans are still battling endlessly, and alone, this is a battle they cannot win.
1. Chapter 1

Clans and Tribes

"Tribe cats are threatening our borders again, Firestar." Brambleclaw mewed. Ever since the tribes had joined with BloodClan, they had been attacking the Clans. "Not again…" Firestar grumbled. The tribe cats had killed Mousewhisker and taken his mate, Mosscloud, to their newly conquered WindClan territories. Onestar had agreed to flee their territory to go to the Moorlands just beyond ThunderClan, near Twolegplace.

"Leopardstar! What are you doing with all these warriors so close to the border?" Brambleclaw yelled to her from their side of the river. "RiverClan needs new territory, Brambleclaw," she mewed with a smirk. "and we know where to find it. Attack!" She yowled, her voice echoing above the roaring river.

RiverClan warriors swam across the stream, and quickly sent the ThunderClan warriors running back. Brambleclaw's patrol only featured a few young Warriors and an apprentice, so it was quickly overcome by strong warriors and muscular apprentices. Their apprentices were much stronger than anyone could've guessed, so they must've been trained from an early age, Brambleclaw thought.

Of Brambleclaw's patrol, only Graystripe's son Stormpaw came out before they were overcome. He ran back to camp as quickly as anyone could possibly do so, and informed Firestar.

He sent Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Graystripe, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Lefpool, Jayfeather, Millie, Birchfall, Whitewing, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Stormpaw, Graystripe's other kit, Featherpaw, Heathertail, the formerly WindClan she-cat, who fathered Lionblaze's kits, Lightningpaw, Thunderpaw, and Skypaw, who were also coming, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm. Firestar led this patrol and left Whitestorm, Thornclaw, Cloudblaze, and the rest of Squirrelflight and Leafpool's kits (Read Blooding of the Claws first).

When they came upon the bodies of the ThunderClan warriors, they found that all of the warriors were, in fact, still alive, but severely scathed. Brambleclaw limped up, and fell with a thud. "Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight yowled, as she and Jayfeather rushed forward. After a moment, he said "He's still alive… But he'll need medical attention very soon. I'll stay here with the injured warriors, and you keep going. I'll be able to defend myself." He mewed. "Okay, but are you sure? I can let a few warriors stay." Firestar asked. "No, go on. I'll be fine."

"In the trees!" Cloudtail yowled. "Attack!" Leopardstar screamed, while jumping out of her tree and onto Graystripe. "Duck!" Dustpelt yowled, as he was bowled over by Mistyfoot. As the RiverClan warriors toppled out of their trees, the ThunderClan cats leaped up to meet them halfway. Over the trees, they could hear a scream. "Jayfeather! Whitewing, Birchfall, Lionblaze, Heathertail, and Hollyleaf! Go defend him!" Firestar yowled. Jayfeather was just out of sight, hidden by trees.

When the battle was over and the dust cleared, the sun revealed a field of blood and bodies. Surprisingly, there were even a few WindClan warriors in the midst of the bodies.

Onestar was laying unmoving under a tree, perhaps losing a life. Suddenly, after a seizure of movements, a ghost that resembled Tallstar rose from his body. Onestar rose and walked over to Firestar, and mewed a greeting. Apparently, the had fought alongside ThunderClan.

Jayfeather's patrol had succeeded in protecting the wounded cats from the RiverClan ambush. The only cat who was still on the brink of death was Brambleclaw. His fate was in the paws of StarClan.


	2. Chapter 2

Tribes and Clans, Chapter II

It was ten sunrises since the battle with RiverClan, and Brambleclaw's leg was the only problem left. "Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight meowed. "Hello, Squirrelflight."He mewed, limping over to greet her. This was the first time Jayfeather and Leafpool had let anyone see Brambleclaw since the battle.

The deputy duties were divided amongst the senior warriors, particularly Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw was returning to his position as deputy soon, though he could not hunt or fight for awhile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. As they gathered beneath him, he began. "Brambleclaw will be returning to his position today, as his leg has healed quickly. Leafpool and I have talked about it, and decided that this is for the best, though he cannot hunt or fight for another moon." He finished. "Dismissed."

"Whitestorm, Cloudblaze, Heathertail, Lionblaze, and Featherpaw will take the dawn patrol. Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Birdpaw, Quailpaw, Darkpaw (Daisy's second litter), Stormfur, Cloudtail and Stormpaw will go on a hunting patrol." Brambleclaw ordered. "Sandstorm, could you help Jayfeather gather herbs?" He requested. "Sure." She responded, quickly and cleanly. "Graystripe, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Birchfall, you will expand the nursery. The rest of you may do as you wish.

Brambleclaw grinned as he walked into the nursery, greeted by the newborn kits. The nursery was crowded, with Ferncloud, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Millie, Brook, Sorreltail, and Whitewing. "Oh, hello, Brambleclaw. How is your leg?" Sorreltail asked. "Fine, thanks."

He curled up beside Squirrelflight and fell asleep to the rhythm of her soft breathing. When he awoke, there was shouting in the clearing. It was sunhigh, and there were several apprentices huddled together, hiding behind a row of warriors. Brambleclaw opened his mouth to see what he could scent. _The Tribe!_ He thought warily.

"We saw them! They were in our territory, and they had come from somewhere near the moorlands. There were dozens of them!" Stormpaw exclaimed. "Hollyleaf! Go to WindClan to request help! Featherpaw, go to ShadowClan and do the same!" Brambleclaw shouted, while running to the row of warriors.

"Attack!" Someone yelled, not too far off from the camp. "Ready yourselves!" Brambleclaw yowled. Just then, Hollyleaf came running into the camp, followed by a strong patrol of WindClan warriors. Soon after came Featherpaw with Russetfur and many ShadowClan warriors. Firestar grinned, and leaped in front of the front row of warriors. "Firestar, it's not safe for you to be up there!" Brambleclaw called as he limped over. "You're one to talk!" He called back humorously.

In the front of the battle were Russetfur, Ashfoot, and Brambleclaw. Behind them were the warriors, and further back Ivytail, Brackenfur, and Firestar were defending the kits, queens, and elders. Suddenly, a large cat jumped into the gateway, blocking any quick escape. As the large cat came in, he was followed by many others, and the mowed down the Clan cats fairly quickly.

_These cats don't fight for honor. They fight to kill… _Brambleclaw thought.

Suddenly, a pure black tom leaped on him, and clawed his back leg. Brambleclaw yowled, but did not repent. Instead, he nipped the black cat's leg, then clamped his jaws on his tail. The cat yowled in pain, and ran away from the battle, likely to his home in Twolegplace. Then Brambleclaw spotted Lionblaze tousling with Bone, BloodClan's apparent leader, and Graystripe and Firestar attacking Stoneteller and his huge apprentice. He was about to leap to his aid when he saw Spiderleg and Ivytail take down the apprentice. Instead, he leaped on Bone and snapped his spine, rendering him completely disabled. "Thanks," Lionblaze mewed as he jumped back into the crowd of multiple origins and puny Kittypets fighting for their lives in a battle that seemed endless.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S A KAMIKAZE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Bone yelled as the cats fled the hollow as fast as they could. "Darn you, Fascists!" Firestar yelled as he fled the scene. "KneerBASH!" as the plane hit the ground at full speed, taking Mousefur's life. Everyone cheered.

The End

_ApplauseApplauseApplauseApplause_


End file.
